2011
N’est pas une année bissextile Évènements * Prise d'otages de Tabankort (Niger) où deux otages français Antoine de Léocour et Vincent Delory ont trouvé la mort. Revendiquée par AQMI (Al-Qaïda au Maghreb islamique) * Suite à la Révolution tunisienne, à l'origine du suicide de Mohamed Bouazizi le 17 décembre 2010, Ben Ali démissionne * le 11 février 2011, Révolution égyptienne (démission du président de l'Egypte Hosni Moubarak) * mars 2011 : Révolution libyenne * Séisme et accident nucléaire de mars 2011 au Japon * Attentat du 28 avril 2011 à Marrakech (Maroc) * Mort d'Oussama Ben Laden * Violences urbaines en marge d'une grève générale contre la politique d’austérité en Grèce : plusieurs banques ont été détruites par pillage ou incendie criminel et des manifestants et policiers grecs blessés * Attentats du 22 juillet 2011 en Norvège (92 morts). Revendiqués par l'ultra-droite * Coupe du monde de rugby en Nouvelle-Zélande * Mort de Mouammar Kadhafi * Polémique autour de Unhate, une publicité de Benetton qui choque qui montre par exemple un baiser entre le pape Benoît XVI et l'imam de la mosquée du Caire et entre le président des États-Unis Barack Obama et son homologue vénézuélien Hugo Chavez * En novembre 2011, en Égypte, au lendemain d'une manifestation réprimée sur la place Tahrir (Le Caire), le Premier ministre égyptien par intérim Essam Charaf a démissionné Décès en 2011 * Janvier 2011 : Joseph Shiloach (acteur israélien) * Mai 2011 : Oussama Ben Laden (imam apatride d'origine saoudienne qui a créé Al-Qaïda) > lutte anti-terroriste au Pakistan. * Juillet 2011 : Amy Winehouse (chanteuse britannique) > Ivresse (drogue et alcool) * Octobre 2011 : Mouammar Kadhafi (homme politique libyen) > Meurtre * Octobre 2011 : Steve Jobs (inventeur et entrepreneur américain) > Cancer * Décembre 2011 : Kim Jong-Il (homme politique nord-coréen) > Crise cardiaque 2011 dans les chemins de fer * 20 avril : en France, mise en service des lignes 1 et 2 du tramway de Reims * Mai : au Maroc, ouverture du tramway de Rabat * 25 juin : en France, mise en service de la première ligne du tramway d'Angers * 23 juillet : accident ferroviaire de Wenzhou (Chine) * Octobre : Mise en service du métro d'Alger (Algérie) * 11 décembre : en France, entrée en vigueur du cadencement et ouverture de la LGV Rhin-Rhône 2011 au cinéma * Les aventures de Tintin : le secret de la licorne ''(Steven Spielberg) * ''Rien à déclarer ''(Dany Boon et Benoît Poelvoorde) * ''Intouchables ''(Omar Sy et François Cluzet) * ''La vérité si je mens 2 '' * ''La Planète des Singes * The Artist ''(Jean Dujardin) 2011 en musique * Jessie J et B.O.B : ''Price tag * Michaël Miro : L'horloge tourne * Adele : Rolling in the deep * Les Enfoirés : '' On demande pas la Lune ''(c'est une reprise de Indochine (J'ai demandé à la Lune (2002)) qui parle de la Tunisie (chute de Ben Ali, des toilettes partout, des heures sombres de l’histoire tunisienne) * Élisa Tovati et Tom Dice : Il nous faut * LMFAO : Party rock anthem '' * LMFAO : ''Sexy and i know it '' * Laurent Voulzy : ''Jeanne '' * Rod Janois (1789) : ''Ça ira mon amour * Colonel Reyel : Aurélie * Inna Modja : French cancan (monsieur Sainte-Nitouche) * Collectif Paris - Africa : Des ricochets * James Blunt : Dangerous * David Guetta et Sia : Titanium * Adele : Someone like you * Mylène Farmer : Du temps * Collectif Métissé : Laisse tomber tes problèmes '' * Zaz : ''La fée '' * De Palmas : ''L'étranger * Adam et Ève la Deuxième Chance : Rien ne se finit * Adam et Ève la Deuxième Chance : Ma bataille * Les Enfoirés : Un jour de plus au paradis Catégorie:Années